Between Heaven and the Stars
by OzFox12
Summary: I'm back, with this sequal to Through a Wolf's Eyes. Trying for more of a drama, noir kinda thing, only the first chapter is up, I plan for this to carry on hopefully to 10+ chapt. But that's wishful thinking. =^-^=
1. Chapter 1: You Always Hurt the Ones You...

Starfox: Between Heaven and the Stars  
  
Author's Note: Here's my multi-part sequal to Through a Wolf's Eyes, and as it's predecessor, has no relevance to the actual Starfox storyline though if I classified it, the entire series would fall just after the Starfox comic series. Hopefully this will be my epic Starfox work, Maybe some crossover's here and there and maybe i'll throw in some of my original charaters =^-^= I've rated it R just in case I need it for further chapters. And so, without further adieu, Starfox: Between Heaven and the Stars, Chapter 1: You Always Hurt the Ones You Love, Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1: You Always Hurt the Ones You Love  
  
The bitter wind began to blow as Fara Pheonix sat on an old wooden bench in Voltair park. Dark clouds hung ominously in the sky overhead. She pulled her jacket up around here neck as the wind russtled her fur. Her head hung between her legs, a sigh escaping her muzzle. For the first time since she had known Fox, she was having doubts.   
"Are we doing the right thing? Does justifying murder make it any less of a crime?" The words seemed to hang in the air as the cold wind continued to blow, she crossed her arms over her chest to keep warm, events of the past day swimming through her mind, a sea of emotion, from which there seemed no escape....   
"I don't know Fox, I, I just don't know if I can do this kind of work anymore..."  
"What do you mean Fara? You've never said anything about this before." He sat down on the bed next to her, making eye contact. She turned her head away as she spoke softly.  
"I can't keep killing like this. I...I...just can't.." She began to tremble as she sqeezed her eyes shut, holding back her tears. He wrapped his arm around her pressing her head to his chest.  
"I understand, my sweet. You don't have to continue doing this. Don't worry, everything will be alright." She opened her eyes to look at him. Those deep brown eyes she loved so very much, though she turned away once again, unable to bear the feelings that acompanied them.  
"I'm sorry, I justt can't sit and watch you and the others kill indescriminantly either." She sniffed, then fell silent.  
"Fara, I love you with my entire heart, but I cannot stop fighting, believe me, I wish I could just forget about everything that's happened, but it's not that simple."  
"Why Fox? Why isn't it that simple?! Why can't you just forget everything else?! Why can't we just....just...." she cried. He laid his paw on her shoulder, she turned away.  
"Please, don't..." She whispered, her head cast down as she stood.  
"If you can't stop this personal war your waging, then I don't think I can be with you anymore." She said, sliding the gold ring from her paw, laying it on the bed, and heading toward the door.  
"Fara! Wait, I....!" he called, but she had already gone.  
The cold air blew through the park, sending a chill down her spine, her eyes tightly shut, several tears escaping as she shivered, alone on that park bench. There she sat for what seemed like an eternity. All she saw was his eyes. That look of pain as she removed the ring. She hated seeing him like that. The image now burned into her mind.  
"Fox.....I'm sorry but I....." she stopped as a new wave of sadness came over her. Pulling her legs up onto the bench, she curled herself into a ball, and sobbed into her arms. The park, now empty, grew dark as the wind bit into Fara, like a hungry beast in search of food. The sun already dipping below the horizon, removing what little heat remained. And there she sat, cold, dark, and alone.  
Some time had passed before faint footsteps were heard heading in her direction. A figure emerged from the darkness, a winter coat zipped up to the muzzle and long pants covered his body as he sat down next to her, she made no move to remove her head from between her legs, let alone communicate with the stranger, she hadn't the strength to do either. After several seconds of silence he spoke,  
"It's not often you see someone as beautiful as yourself sitting in the park in this kind of weather." She didn't respond. He then noticed the state she was in, he immidiately removed his jacket, wraping it around her shoulders as she continued to quiver.  
"Poor thing, what happened to her?" he thought to himself. He checked her over, though she did not seem to respond to any of his actions.  
"This isn't good, her breathing's shallow, possible shock, maybe hypothermia, better get her somewhere warm quickly." He hurriedly thought as he tried to get her to respond.  
"Hello? Can you hear me? We need to get you out of this weather. Hello?!" Vocal communication failing he reached over and placed a paw on her shoulder, shaking her gently.  
"This is worse than I thought, I better get her somewhere now!" Without thinking, he scooped her cringing body up into his arms and hurried back down the road.... 


	2. Chapter 2: Pain

Starfox: Between Heaven and the Stars  
  
Chapter 2: Pain  
  
Author's Note: Kinda short chapter here. I needed to bridge my chapter's three and four   
with chapter one so here it is, chapter two of my story. =^-^=  
  
Decending through nothing, only the rythmic pulse of a single heart penetrating the   
darkness. The living world giv'n way to a hellspawn nightmare. Sadness, emptiness, pain.   
The only denizens of this eternaly black world. The heart continues to beat, though it's   
rate slows as a voice pierces the void. Familiar though flat and monotone,   
"This is the world you chose to live in. This is your desire." I try to respond though   
my body is no longer here. The voice, echoing a thousand times then, silence. Another voice,  
cold and unfeeling,   
"You do not deserve their pity, wretched child." The words piercing the very core of my   
existance. A thousand daggers thrust through a thousand wounds. Amidst this, a new voice.   
Somewhere, calling to me. Only a faint whisper at first. Someone trying to pull me from this   
black abyss. I can't help but focus on the voice, now calm and even. Calling my name.....   
Fara's senses slowly began to return, though not completely. She could only make out   
the vague details of the room she had been placed in. The ceiling was a dull grey. Light shone   
in through the only window on the right side of the room. Two dark figures against the wall   
caught her attention. They had not noticed her wake up and were still oblivious. Straining,   
she could barely make out their conversation. The larger of the figures spoke first,   
"Where'd you find her, she doesn't seem like your type." He joked.   
"Haha, very funny. I found her on a bench in the park, poor thing would've frozen   
to death if I hadn't done anything." The he replied,   
"Don't we have a rule against bringing in strays?" The other asked, slightly more seriously.   
"Hey, don't be like that. You would've done the same thing." He defended.   
"Okay, Okay. She can stay. But if it ends up going bad, i'm gonna take it outta your ass."   
The larger half-laughed as he moved toward what appeared to be a door. He paused as he swung open   
the door.   
"Our services have been requested. We leave in two days." he said plainly.   
"How much?" The other asked.   
"Five Million." He replied as he closed the door behind him. Fara squeezed her eyes closed   
again,  
"Five million, what the hell do they do?" She wondered to herself before her drowsiness   
caught up with here and she drifted off to sleep. Moments later the one remaining in the   
room sat down on the be next to the now slumbering fennic. He placed a paw on her forehead.   
Satisfied, he removed his hand as he whispered to her,   
"Where did you come from mystery girl?" He pulled the covers up around her, clicked the bedside lamp   
off, and shut the door on his way out......... 


	3. Memory

I remember......I remember very little from that night. Rain, yes it was raining as i waited, I waited there for her. Why I was waiting there, how I came to be there, I do not know. All I do know is she came. Though she was not alone. I do not know who accompanied her. But someone was there. Perhaps it was in my mind, maybe she was alone, I do not know. I remember the rain, a steady, driving rain, falling on metal. I saw her. Why she came I do not know. She was there to see me, I guess. My memory is still fragmented, a thousand shards of a shattered mirror. Then came the pain, a sharp, burning pain. I heard nothing. All I know is that she fell. I remember her face, her azure eyes wide as she stared, stared as if she had come face to face with a ghastly spectre. Red rain soaked through her cloths. I watched her fall as pain tore at me. I could not see where she landed. I could not see anything. Only the sound of rain. Slow, driving rain as I collapsed.....   
  
I remember nothing else, not her name, where I was, nothing. Perhaps it was all a dream, perhaps it never happened. Though, hard as I try, I cannot escape the images, the pain has not subsided since then, and so I continue to look for an escape from this searing pain that still burns within me. But no matter where I run, no matter what I do, still the nightmares continue.   
  
I have no name, I cannot recall my parents, I know not of my siblings, nor do I care. It makes no differance now, all I do know is that I am bound, by the dark cruel fate of god....  
  
I woke up, two years ago in a hospital bed, a man in a black suit hoovering over me. He held a tan file folder under his left arm, a silver backed jackal, neatly groomed, a funeral director perhaps. He then made me an offer. He told me that someone with my background, or lack thereof would be well suited to an employment opening he had in his company. I soon found myself in the company of one who called himself Anom, an assasin, a hired gun. He called me Oz, I do not know how it came about but that was what he called me. and now here she is, lying there on the bed, much like I was, what has led her down this road? Perhaps she shares something with me.....though it is insignificant now, for I am merely a nameless soldier whose been fighting for as long as he can remember, and so I continue to fight, knowing one day I shall die, to be buried in an unmarked tomb, to become another empty face in the sands of time... 


End file.
